powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Imperial Commander Baraba
is a sadistic skilled swordsman and strongman of the Baluga tribe, a rival of Igam. Character History Throughout the series, Baraba lead many attacks on the Maskmen before he is sentenced to death by Zeba for his failure. To redeem himself, Baraba travels to the Underground Dungeon to kill the Devil Doggler and obtain the Royal Underground Sword. He lost the fight until he is driven mad by his mother's death at the hands of the monster, killing it with the Royal Underground Sword. But the failures to follow, with his blunder to revive the War God the last straw, Baraba gets one last chance to redeem himself. However, to achieve that goal, Baraba makes a deal with Kiros, and took the Princess Ial as a hostage to lure Takeru into a trap. But when his plan falls apart with Kiros running off with Ial, and abandoned by his underling Oyubu for his transgression, Baraba dies fighting Red Mask in a final duel. Turboranger clipshow Earth Imperial Commander Baraba appears in the clips from Hikari Sentai Maskman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Monsters *'Igua Doggler' (イグアドグラー Iguadogurā?, 1 & 2) – An iguana-like monster. While Igua (イグア Igua?) dragged Mio back to Tube, its Doggler half aided Baraba in attacking the surface. Its other half arrives to rejoin it when the Maskmen try to stop Tube's initial invasion. Red Mask mortally wounds this monster before the Shot Bomber is used on this monster. Left for dead on the surface, this monster was revived as a giant and was destroyed by Great Five. *'Drilla Doggler' (ドリラドグラー Doriradogurā?, 6) – This monster was used by Baraba in Otaki City to dig tunnels under the city as part of a plan to use bombs to collapse the city. This monster has a skin which is impervious to most attacks until Takeru masters the God Hand technique. After being blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, the monster was enlarged and is then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Magne Doggler' (マグネドグラー Magunedogurā?, 9) – A monster with a back-mounted crustacean parasite called Magne (マグネ Magune?) that is used by Baraba to cause chaos in the city at night. Its components cause massive blackouts across the city using an Electro Field. The only thing that negates the monster's move is Roro, an alien whose Aura is like Takeru's. The monster is wounded by the Masky Blade, blasted by the Shot Bomber, and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Bagil Doggler' (バギルドグラー Bagirudogurā?, 10) – This monster is sent by Baraba with Zeba's approval to interfere in Igam's fight with Takeru. After being mortally wounded by the Masky Blade and blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, this monster was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Gamaro Doggler' (ガマロドグラー Gamarodogurā?, 16) – A toad-like monster used by Baraba to go after the Maskmen. It is able to suck up their Aura Power with its fly-like extensions and transfer it into Baraba. Kenta evades this monster's attack as he holds off Tube forces. His friends manage to regain their Aura Power. After being blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Igara Doggler' (イガラドグラー Igaradogurā?, 19) – Thawed out by Zeba, it was used in a plan by Anagmas to defeat the Maskmen by being enhanced. With Igam and Baraba, Igara Doggler overpowers the Maskmen until they use the Shot Bomber to blast the Doggler monster to bits. This monster was enlarged and was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Jiruga Doggler' (ジルガドグラー Jirugadogurā?, 26) – A monster used by Baraba to defeat the Maskmen, though it was originally in a larval stage. With the aid of Parasite Seira it assumes a human form to lure men for Gilga Doggler's offspring to feed on. Seira begins to have second thoughts about her mission as she befriends Kenta. She refuses to continue killing people, and the monster assumes its mature state. Seira sacrifices herself to save Kenta. After being defeated by an enraged Black Mask and blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Devil Doggler' (デビルドグラー Debirudogurā?, 30) – A monster sealed within the Underground Dungeon, it is released by Baraba when he attempts to get the Royal Holy Blade. The monster overpowers Baraba. It kills Laraba, whose death motivates Baraba to slay the beast and gain the Royal Underground Sword. This monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Lens Doggler' (レンズドグラー Renzudogurā?, 32) – Baraba uses the monster's lens with his Royal Underground Sword to produce an Extinction Light. The lens ends up in Kenta's possession and Oyobu takes it back. While the sun is blocked, Lens Doggler is blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Magma Doggler' (マグマドグラー Magumadogurā?, 39) – This monster is used by Baraga to defeat the Maskmen with its Hell Burst attack. The unexpected arrival of X1 Mask ruins Baraba's scheme. After being wounded by its own Hell Bomb, this monster was blasted to bits by the Jet Cannon and is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Spin Doggler' (スピンドグラー Supindogurā?, 47) – A monster used by Baraba to kidnap Haruka's dancing pupil, Hitomi, as part of the plan to revive the "War God" with the Underground Dance. Posing as a tap dancer, Haruka allows herself to be captured to save Hitomi. She then joins the team in blasting this monster with the Jet Cannon, and it is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Baruga Doggler' (バルガドグラー Barugadogurā?, 48) – This monster is used by Baraba to assist him to his scheme to kill Takeru. After Baraba is killed, this monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Great Five. Family *Earth Imperial Empress Laraba: Mother Notes *His name is a possible reference to the Biblical Character Barrabas, albeit minus the letter S. *In the Philippine Dub, he was renamed as Kumander Dargang (Commander Dargang) and he was voiced by Michael Godoy. Appearances Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Underground Empire Tube Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deceased Sentai Villains